Interstellar Darkness
by Duska Mitchel
Summary: The origins of me. (This a change/reupload of my "broken memories". Remember to comment on what you think of the story, i appreciate it!)
1. Chapter 1

**Interstellar Darkness**

Chapter One:

Duska POV:

I awoke to the sound of muffled screaming and crying from nearby. It ended with several grunts and then the sound of someone choking, then dead silence. I smirked at myself for making that joke given I just overheard a murder. That sort of thing wasn't uncommon, however, given we all have seen things one would not usually recover from. I look over and see the rest of the captured and taken, still asleep soundly as if nothing had happened. I guess I'll be like them one day when I've had time here to ignore those things.

There would be no point in going back to sleep so might as well get ready for today's work. We are usually given 10 minutes to get dressed and in line for roll call. I got on my raggedy pants and a baggy shirt that I've been given by the guards or as the others nickname them, Watchers.

As I get mentally prepare myself for today's hell, I get a glance of myself in the cracked, warped mirror, I can still make out myself: I'm still standing on my two legs, covered in fur, from my snout to my tail and to my paws. I'm covered in a black soot from last week as it blends in with my fur color. I can see my stone cold eyes, with a color of a particular gemstone that the females here call "emeralds". I saw my back and I saw what was left from the whips they used on us for lack of speed. They look like streaks of hot, raging fire in my fur as it still burns to the touch. Near my neck is my mark, the symbol that shows that I am owned by the ones working in this place. It was a Circle, except it had two smaller circles and an assortment of lines in it, like a sort of barcode. No two marks were the same, except for the three circle pattern.

I start to finish up as the rest of the captured and stolen started getting ready as quickly as possible. When finished, I start to get in line with everyone else in my sector. There were a total of 17 of us in here, there was be 30, before an escape attempt. There were no survivors from it and those who are still here are here because they did not choose to go with them, for the ones standing next to me knew it was certain death.

They did not talk, nor did they show any emotion, for they became deaf of all hope and were stripped of there souls and now focused on surviving for as long as possible. Most of them were now we're husks of walking flesh, programmed like machines to follow orders and keep their mouths shut. The rest were cold-hearted and short-tempered, few of which were not hesitant to make a meal out of you.

After we were all accounted for we marched single file like soldiers going to war. Only, we were going to dig in mines instead of being on a battlefield, but the risks are one in the same. We marched down the hall, which was covered with several various posters with the same message: that we should be "thankful" that we're alive at the hands of the watchers.

Total Bullshit

After the hallway, was a large staircase, the spiraled along the wall and seemed endless as it went deep down into the core of the facility.

The entire complex was a hard labor camp, the base of it, however, is an asteroid in the Outer Rim of the Galaxy. Thousands of light years away from civilization or anything else of the sort, at least that's what they tell us. We were in the lower section of the station, while the other officials and the rest of the militia usually reside on the top. The asteroid itself contained veins of natural materials needed for arsenal and spacecraft. So, instead of having machines or other things do it, they have people like us, and when you can't move fast enough, you were beaten and most likely end up killed.

The others and I were stationed in mine 5B for the week. We are to mine substances called Gold and Titanium. At least it was safer than mining coal without gas masks. After the briefing of the materials and the rules, we are handed hard helmets, picks, and buckets. We were all then squeezed into a small elevator shaft, then we are sent down to the mines below.

On the way down, I start to daydream about a place better than this hell hole. A place where all of us can be ourselves and no longer afraid of anyone. It abruptly ends when the elevator arrived at our destination with a harsh stop. We all lose our balance and we all pile on top of one another. Slowly, the doors open, revealing two watchers. One of them yells furiously at us,

"Alright, you filthy animals! Get up and get working! We will not hesitate to make you!"

He whips out his nightstick, waving it into the mine behind him. We each got up quickly and started to get to work. I always felt out of place here, for as long as I can remember...


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated Chapter One btw 0w0**

Chapter Two:

 _ **13 years earlier**_

 _ **? POV:**_

"Try and catch me, Daddy!"

I playfully run towards my son, playing chase. I get behind him and I pick him up, laughing and talking mighty and large, "Haha! The prey has been caught!"

He begins to pout at me,

"Cmon Daddy, I wasn't ready!"

I tilt my head at him, "Son, you must know that when it's not me, you must be ready for everything and anything."

"Okay Daddy, I'll try harder next time."

"Remember son, even if you do get caught, you must try to fight back".

He began to whines at me, "But Daddy, I don't like fighting, it just doesn't feel right"

I started to get a bit frustrated, seeing that we're gonna have to talk about this again.

"Son, how many times do I have to tell you? You won't survive unless you fight back. It's the only way!".

My son's ears fold back, looking startled when I rose my voice at him. He then looked down, it was obvious he felt powerless against me. I set him down, looking at him with all seriousness. "

What's wrong, my son?"

He didn't make eye contact with me as he answered,

"I can never win against anyone, so why should I even try?"

I was shocked, hearing the words coming out of my son's mouth, "Son, I want you to listen to me very closely."

He looked up at me, tilting his head with curiosity,

"The reason I tell you these things is that I love you. You're my son and I want you to be safe."

His eyes started to twinkle with awe against the light of the suns,

"No matter what, you must never give up. If you do, you will lose, and you will die."

The wind blows through the forest and against our fur. After a brief moment, he opened his mouth and began to speak,

"Okay Daddy, I won't give up. Not ever."

I began to smile at him as he does the same to me. I picked up my son, putting him on my shoulders, and began to walk with my son on top of me,

"Hey, Daddy?"

I tilted my head towards him,

"Yes, son?"

"We're pals right?"

I chuckle at his question,

"Of course"

He began to speak again, "And we will always be together, right?"

I sighed, seeing that it's time to give him a talk.

"Son, let me tell you something my father told me: Look at the stars, each one of those stars is our ancestors. So, when my time comes, just remember that I shall become one with the universe, and I will always be with you, even after death."

My son looked puzzled but yet, he seemed to understand what I was saying. He smiled at me and I smiled back as we continued through the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Also, sorry I missed your review LittleMee, and thank you!**

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **Duska's POV:**_

"Dig faster, you damned filthy creatures!"

The scavengers would yell things like this whenever they are not satisfied with the pace we work at. We are organized in groups, around 4 or 5 other people. Two of them pick the medal, there known as pickers. One or two takes that freshly picked resource and put it in the bins, there known as collectors. These are equipped with specialized scanners so that it only carries the proper resources put in the system. So, if someone was to hide in these bins, an alarm would come from it, sending watchers there to find the attempted escapee. And then, there's one person that takes those bins of resources and places it in the chute with the rest of the resources, they are known as the dumpers.

I have been assigned to be a picker for the week. Along with me, is my best and frankly, my only friend and the only one here with a smile on his face every day, Jeb. He's a bit shorter than everyone else and has red and black fur. However, for some reason, he has black fur where there should be white on the end of his tail and on his face and chest. He always carried some sort of a tool that he never used. He told me that it was known as a "spade" and that it belonged to his father, who died with their mother in a mining accident. He keeps it with him in memory of him, and for good luck too.

He looked at me and smiled, "What a great day to be alive, right Dusky?"

I gave him a nod, slowly my vision began to blur.

"Hey, you doing okay?"

The cave around me starts to spin and I fall on the hard rock floor. I could only see a little bit in the center, as the rest of my vision was getting darker and darker. Something, no, someone was approaching me. It's one of the watchers, he was yelling something at me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying over the ringing in my ears. He was reaching something attached to his belt, it was his nightstick. He slowly raised it over his head as he was saying something to me as he smirked.

I put my hands and forearms in front of me, trying to shield myself from whats about to come next. As soon as I raised my arms, something happened. As if by sudden coincidence, it looked like he jumped or tripped across the cavern. His eyes were wide and I can tell that he was screaming from his open mouth. I felt the vibration in the rock as hit the floor hard. He went limp, as I finally lost all consciousness, surrendering to the darkness that was engulfing me.


End file.
